Integrated circuit (IC) design in the deep-submicron process nodes (e.g., 32 nm and beyond) involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and ICs featuring capacitive structures have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to providing sufficient power delivery for integrated devices. Continued advances in technology generations will tend to exacerbate such problems.